Objects that are shipped, delivered, sent, or otherwise exchanged from one geographic location to another geographic location need to be protected from damage, theft, etc. Particularly, objects of high value or importance need to be protected from theft during the time that the high value objects travel from one geographic location to another. Objects may include packages, containers, documents, food sacks being delivered in a disaster relief effort, or any other item that may be sent/delivered in shipments or groups. In many cases, protecting a shipment of objects is difficult as it is not always possible to watch over the shipment. A group of objects may be unattended, resting on an airport tarmac, or waiting on a loading dock for a truck, for example.
Typically, the delivery process involves the deliveryman picking up the physical good at the warehouse or other type of storage location. On the package, a document describes the delivery address and the name of the client to receive the package. Once at the right address, the deliveryman typically requests to see or speak to the client whose name is on the package. The client may be required to show some type of identification. Upon proof of identity, the client signs off on the delivery document, and the package is delivered to the client. Upon completion of delivery, the deliveryman sends delivery proof documents to the merchant.